lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Ysane Chedarath (BloodPrincess)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+3 vs AC, 1d8+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+3 vs REF, 1d8+3}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+3 vs WILL, 1d8+3; Slide the target 4 squares}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+3 vs AC, 3d8+3; You slide the target 1 square; Until the end of the encounter, whenever you hit the target, you slide it 1 square}} |Action=Move |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Make a high jump or a long jump. Determine the DC of the athletics check as though you had a running start. The distance you jump can exceed your speed.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+3 vs AC, 2d8+3, add your CHA modifier to your AC until the start of your next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description=You make a bluff check opposed to the targets passive insight.If your check succeeds you gain combat advantage vs the target until your next turn.}} |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=10 (+0) |Dexterity=17 (+3) |Intelligence=12 (+1) |Wisdom=11 (+0) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Athletics +9, Bluff +13, Insight +11, Stealth +10, Streetwise +11, Thievery +10 |Feats=Sure Climber |Equipment=Lifedrinking Katana +1, Handcrossbow (20 bolts), Imposters Plate +2; adventurer's kit, Thieves tools; 4gp}} Character Information Background Who is Ysane? Even she is not sure anymore. She has been travelling for some years now, and has changed her face countless times. She cant even remember what she looks like anymore. She only remembers who she is from the inscription on the inside of the thin silver ring she wears. It is not an overly valuale ring. It has no stone. It is a simple silver band. But the inside is inscribed with her name. She remembers when her mother gave it to her. She is sure it was her mother, but the face in her memory is a blur, constantly changing from one face to another, never resting on one for very long. Her mother and her father then show her their hands and she sees a similar ring on their fingers. "Ysane, this is how we must know each other. It is the bane of our race to change our features. Your father and I decided that with these silver bands we will remember who we are and who our family is." She looks to her father who smiles with that ever changing face of his. Then he is gone. Her memory flicks back and forth. Maybe this was a dream, or a nightmare. She sees her father gone and her mother weeping. She sees her father here and her mother shouting at him. She sees herself sitting on his knee and listening to his stories. The house starts changing. Faster and faster. All the different places she has lived her minds eye cant keep up with them. Then it halted. The house was familiar as they all were, but she could not place it. She could not remember when she had lived in this house. She saw herself then, possibly 10 years old or maybe 12, sitting in the corner playing with a dolly her mother had sewn for her. Her mother was in the kitchen making dinner. The door burst open and her father entered clutching his side, blood dripping onto the wooden floor of the house. Her mother rushed out from the kitchen and went to him. She took one look at him and asked this question. "Did this happen in a street brawl?" "No," he answered simply, and she slapped him hard across the face. "You told me you were stopping this. And now you've finally gotten yourself injured." "Woman, just patch me up and we'll be gone." "I will do no such thing! Ysane, come here girl, we are leaving!" Her mother grabbed a cloak from the hooks and wrapped Ysane in it. Footsteps could be heard from the street, the footsteps of men in heavy metal boots. Her father rushed over and hugged her. He pressed something into her hand that her mother couldnt see and whispered in her ear. "We will find each other again, darling." He then fled upstairs as her mother pushed her towards the backdoor and out into the small laneway. "Run, I will meet you at the apple tree, where we had our picnics. Do not stop for anyone. If I am not there by morning, you must run." Her mother went back inside and she fled for the big apple tree where they would go every summer. Noone tried to stop her and the town had no walls, so she could flee straight to where she was told to go. And there she waited, night came and she fell asleep wrapped in the cloak. When the sun woke her in the morning there was noone there with her. But she could not do what she was asked to do. Instead she headed back in town. In the centre of the town the villagers were gathered. Ysane pushed her way through the crowd until she could see what was going on. Two figures were swinging from a gallows. A man and a woman. The man she recognised, but realised she didnt actually know. He looked exactly like her father, but something was off. There was no wound in the same place as her father had the night before. Even though he looked like her father he wasnt. Or maybe more to the point, her father had looked like this man for some reason. She realised the reason was right in front of her. The woman was the exact opposite. The figure swinging before her wasnt the one she had known most recently, it was not even one she had ever seen. But she knew at the bottom of her heart that it was her mother. Though she knew without looking that she would not find the ring that would mark her. Someone would have taken everything of possible value off the body before the hanging. A man across to the side caught her attention. Unlike the others he was not looking at the swinging bodies, he was not shouting horrible remarks. He was looking at his hand, where he was turning something around in it. A flash of light told her it was a silver ring. Another told her he had one himself, sitting on his finger. She looked at him carefully. She did not recognise the face, but he seemed to be favouring his side. Then he was gone, vanished into the crowd. She chased after him, but refused to call out, not wanting to attract too much attention to herself. She was young; but not foolish. If anyone figured out she was part of the family swinging now then she would have trouble. But she could not find him. All she had now was the paper that had been thrust into her hand. She opened it and read the writing scrawled on it. It was an address, in a nearby town. It was her only lead so far, so she headed for the town. The paper lead her to a small house on the outskirts of the town. As she approached it a man walked out and brushed past her, ignoring her. She continued on to the door. It was still partly open, but she knocked anyways. All she could hear was a gurgle from inside. She pushed the door and enetered. Bodies littlered the floor, but she followed the gurling sound until she came across a man slouched in a chair as if it was a throne. He was clearly dying, his neck sliced perfectly so that he would suffer for a while before he finally died. And it didnt take long. As he passed the most interesting thing happened. The clothing he was wearing shimmered and changed into a suit of armour. She stared at it, shocked by everything she had seen. Then behind the chair, on the wall, she saw the words scrawled. I killed your mother. I can not help it, it is my nature. Stop me! My next target is a wealthy merchant in Iron Town. Then she broke out of her shock and remembered the man leaving as she came up. She ran to the door and looked around, but there was noone there. She knew now it was her father. She went back into the room and removed the armour from the body. It would come in useful. She knew now she would be on the road for a while, chasing after her father. The years passed as she chased him, she grew more skilled. But as she grew more skilled her father made it harder and harder to track him down. First he started by hiding his clues better, then encrypting his clues, then leaving out information that would be useful. She managed to find it all, and follow him. Even though she was only a step behind him at the start the distance between them grew and grew. But she felt, now that she had entered the Tower Shard tavern she felt she was finally catching up again. Exploits Ysane has done many a thing, but not by that name. Any name she has used will have one of two minor exploits associated with it, but even she cant remember what all these are. Whatever name she has now taken has no exploits currently associated with it. Appearance Age: 24 Gender: Female Height: 5' 7" Weight: 62kg. Personality Alignment: Good Hooks Ysane will look into any suspious death that has occured in hopes of finding clues about where her father is. She may accidently use a disguise which she has previously used. She has used so many that its hard to remember them all. There is the oft chance, that if she does reuse an old disguise, someone might recognise her. Due to her fathers way of life it is possible that someone knows about the fact he has a family and wants to use that against him. Finding her would be a tricky matter though. Kicker Ysane is currently trying to track down her father, a changeling assassins. Equipment Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class, 0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Changeling * +2 to Dex and Cha * Size: Medium * Languages: Common * Skill bonuses: +2 to Bluff and Insight * Change Shape * Changeling Trick * Mental Defense Bonus: +1 to Will * Speed: 6 Class Features Rogue * +2 Reflex * First Strike: at the start of the encounter you have advantage over any creatures that have not yet acted in the encounter. * Artful Dodger: You gain a bonus to AC equal to your CHA modifier against oppurtunity attacks. * Rogue Weapon Talent: when you wield a shuriken your damage die increases by one size. When you weild a dagger you gain +1 to attack rolls. * Sneak Attack: ''' Once per turn, if you have combat advantage, you may do a sneak attack +2d6 damage. Feats * '''1st Versatile Duelist: You gain proficiency with all one-hand military heavy blades. If a rogue power requires you to use a light blade you can instead use a military heavy blade and can also do sneak attack damage while using the power. * 2nd Quickdraw: Draw a weapon with attack action, +2 init. * 4th Backstabber: '''Increase backstab die to d8. Background * Inquisitive: +2 Insight Skills and Languages '''Languages: Common Powers Tracking Reward Points Experience Points Money * +100 gp starting gold +312 gp starting gold for starting at level 4 - 82 gp starting equipment - 100gp arcane ritual materials = 230 gp * - 50 gp pottion of healing (jan 2) = 180gp Treasure XP * Starting at level 4: 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 xp Level Updates: 'MINI-STATS' sblock=ministats Nyar Harbor, Level 6 Wizard Status: Init: +6 Speed: 6 Perception:14 Insight: 19 AC: 18 NAD: F: 14 R:19 W:17 (+2 vs. Illusion Attacks/Perception) HP: 41/41 Surges: 6/6 Surge Value: 10 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Primordial Str:8 Dex:16 Wis:12 Con:11 Int:20 Cha:10 Powers: At-Will: Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation, Phantasmal Assault, Storm Pillar, Scorching Burst Encounter: Empowering Lightning, Fire Shroud, Second Wind, Wand of Accuracy, Shield, Dispel Magic Daily: Bracers of Escape, Stinking Cloud, Flaming Sphere Item: Potion of Healing x1 Full Character Sheet: http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Nyar_Harbor_(FourMonos)#Summary /sblock